


Маленькое проклятие

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Kink, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements, USA, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: В вентиляции дома Какузу что-то поселилось.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Маленькое проклятие

**Author's Note:**

> Лютый крэк на серьезных щах.  
> Навеяно додзинси Rauhreif про мини-Хидана.  
> Бетила [Era Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel)
> 
> [Посмотреть обложку](https://twitter.com/t1feret/status/1368687793241812994)

  
В вентиляции что-то было. Скорее всего, крыса. Впервые Какузу заметил ее копошение вечером в понедельник, когда заглянул на кухню за водой. Что-то маленькое и быстрое сновало над потолком, как раз где проходила вентиляционная труба. Это могла быть и птица, но Какузу казалось, что она бы так не металась. Значит, крыса. Бытовало мнение, будто те возятся в подполье, но мерзкие твари просачивались повсюду. Кто-нибудь из них в два счета поднялся бы из подвала наверх по внутренним коммуникациям и рыскал в перекрытиях, ища выход.

Спустя какое-то время беготня стихла. Какузу пересек кухню, пытаясь уловить мельчайшие шорохи. Крыса не могла исчезнуть. Либо она вернулась туда, откуда явилась, либо просто устала метаться. В любом случае, предстояло что-то предпринять по этому поводу. Крысы молниеносно размножались и могли прогрызать ходы сквозь бетон и утеплитель, оставишь одну дрянь в живых – через несколько лет не продашь дом из-за аварийного состояния.

На следующий день Какузу купил ультразвуковой отпугиватель грызунов и яд в гранулах. Яду он доверял больше: согласно надписи на упаковке, тот вкусно пах, быстро убивал и вызывал мумификацию крысиных трупиков. Было бы здорово, если бы удалось обойтись без вони. Какузу засыпал яд в вентиляционные шахты на кухне и в ванной, еще немного оставил в потаенных местах на чердаке и в подвале. Реакция крысы не заставила долго ждать: из шахты на кухне донеслись тихие звуки – что-то ползло вниз по водопроводным трубам. Крысы отлично карабкались, цепляясь коготками за пластик. Какузу ядовито усмехнулся: ползи-ползи, сука, и жри от пуза.

Однако крысу привлек не аппетитный запах гранулированного яда. Она запомнила, где находятся выходы из вентиляции – Какузу открывал их, чтобы оставить отраву, − а теперь нагло рвалась наружу, бросаясь на дверку всем своим крохотным телом. Какузу прикинул: вызывать дератизаторов долго и затратно. Он справится с долбанной крысой сам. Да, в ярости та могла и укусить, но Какузу надеялся, что прикончит ее первым. Он перегородил выход из кухни старым матрасом, чтобы крыса не ускользнула вглубь дома, надел резиновые перчатки, вооружился битой и наконец поднял задвижку. Дверца, ведущая к коммуникациям внутри вентканала, приоткрылась, на свет показалось нечто серое, облепленное пылью. Какузу занес биту – и застыл, не веря глазам.

Это определенно была не крыса. Существо из вентиляции походило скорее на куклу – свободно передвигающуюся и бесспорно живую. Оно медленно выбралось, оглядываясь по сторонам, и Какузу понял, что зря сравнил его с куклой. Создание обладало человеческими пропорциями и мелкими несовершенствами, свойственными людям, но при этом едва ли достигало двадцати сантиметров ростом. Не вполне уверенный в реальности происходящего, Какузу склонился над незваным гостем. Тут-то его и заметили.

− Эй, ты! – прокричал человечек. Было видно, как он напрягается, пытаясь звучать громче и мужественней, но его легкие были слишком малы, чтобы раздавалось что-то громче писка. – Какого хуя ты пялишься?!

«Наверное, в доме утечка газа, − подумал Какузу отстраненно. – Мне это мерещится».

Но даже если сквернословящий лилипут был галлюцинацией, игнорировать его не стоило. Он выглядел воинственно и сверкал глазами, несмотря на то, что был голым, грязным и покрытым корками запекшейся крови. И – хм – это определенно был мальчик.

− Чего ты застыл? Давай, помоги мне! – надрывался человечек. – Сраная птица бросила меня в трубу на крыше, я провалился в вентиляцию и сломал позвоночник в трех местах. Трещало просто пиздец… Никогда не забуду этот звук! Потом я наконец смог встать и долго шароебился в темноте… Там столько дерьма, мужик! Готов поспорить, ты и понятия не имел об этом…

Его яростные слова плохо сочетались с тонюсеньким голоском. Не удержавшись, Какузу фыркнул.

− Ты че, блядь, смеешься надо мной, мудила?! – завопил коротышка. – Уебок конченный, если бы я был своего нормального размера, то отхуесосил бы тебя по полной!

Писклявые угрозы звучали невыносимо смешно. Какузу фыркнул снова и вдруг расхохотался – громко, как не хохотал уже давно. Его смех заставил человечка скорчиться, закрыв уши руками.

− Больно! – взвизгнул он. – Заткнись! Прекрати, мать твою!

Наверное, для него эта вспышка веселья была как раскаты грома.

− Значит, птица скинула тебя в трубу, − повторил Какузу, стараясь придать голосу серьезности. Он не знал, что и думать. Вероятность, что он отправился газом, не стоило сбрасывать со счетов, хотя котел вроде бы работал исправно. Еще у Какузу в мозгу могла сформироваться огромная опухоль, которая никак не заявляла о себе до этого момента. Или он спал? Простое и логичное объяснение.

Человечек с некоторой опаской отнял руки от ушей.

− Да. Не знаю, кто это был. Сойка? Я не шарю в долбанных птицах, ясно тебе! И долго ты собираешься разглядывать меня? Я, блядь, в беде! Я просил о помощи! И ел три дня назад… Если ты сейчас же меня не накормишь, я подам на тебя в суд… Когда доберусь до него… Что с моей нынешней скоростью займет от одного до трех лет, − под конец монолога кроха совсем расстроился.

Выглядел он и правда неважно. В перенесенный им перелом позвоночника верилось с трудом, но пятна крови…

Какузу взял человечка одной рукой – тот принялся крутиться, вырываясь, − а другой достал из посудного шкафа салатник.

− Пусти меня! – пищал незваный гость. – Я задыхаюсь! От твоих перчаток воняет резиной!

Весьма удачно, что он физически не мог быть громким, в противном случае его вопли привлекли бы внимание соседей. Какузу отнес неблагодарную тварь в ванную и поставил на край раковины, а сам набрал в салатник теплой воды, добавив туда немного геля для душа, чтобы взбить пену.

− Полезай, − скомандовал он, когда импровизированная ванна была готова. – Ты весь грязный.

− А ты будешь смотреть, как я купаюсь, да? – надулся человечек. – Извращенец хренов.

− Я уже видел твой микроскопический член, − напомнил Какузу.

Человечек издал что-то вроде кхеканья и залез в миску.

− Ай! Горячо! Хочешь, чтобы я сварился?

Какузу терпеливо подлил холодной воды. Галлюцинация вела себя невыносимо, и, что хуже всего, исчезать не собиралась. Теперь она плескалась в пене, заметно повеселевшая.

− Итак, − сказал Какузу, чувствуя себя идиотом. – Кто ты?

− Хидан, − ответил человечек, будто это должно было что-то прояснить.

Какузу не понял даже, было ли это имя или название вида.

− И тебя притащила сойка?

− Угу.

− А кровь откуда?

Хидан (кем бы он ни был) перестал намыливать голову.

− Я же сказал, упал в вентиляцию. Больно было смертопиздецки. А перед тем, как меня схватила сойка, я сражался с крысой. Огромной мерзкой твариной! Она оторвала мне полноги…

Ног у него было две, и обе целые. Отсюда Какузу сделал вывод, что его новый знакомый любил приврать.

− Понятно. – Хотя понятно ничего не было. И оставался главный вопрос. – Почему ты… такой?

− Какой? – Хидан неприятно осклабился. – Мелкий, голый и засранный? Ебаная старуха прокляла меня. Никогда не связывайся со старухами!

− То есть, ты человек? – уточнил Какузу на всякий случай.

− А что, блядь, не похоже? – Хидан высунул из салатника мыльную ногу. Она порозовела от тепла и выглядела, словно игрушечная. Какузу мог разглядеть каждый малюсенький пальчик. – Три дня назад я был как ты. Типа, обычным! А потом – все, писос. Подгонишь мне какую-нибудь одежку или планируешь и дальше любоваться на мой хуй?

− Прежде чем открыть рот, подумай о том, что я могу слить тебя в унитаз вместе со всей этой водой, − посоветовал Какузу. Но, как ни бесило его нахальство Хидана, он все же отправился на поиски вещей.

Будь у Какузу дочь, он бы попросил у нее одежду для кукол, но, на беду, он был немолод и одинок. Расстался с последней любовницей несколько месяцев назад. Кроме того, у него не было детей. Что бы еще придумать? Какузу потер подбородок в задумчивости. Пожалуй, он бы мог соорудить Хидану некое подобие тоги из носового платка, если бы отыскал булавки. С другой стороны, безопасней обойтись без того, что могло стать для лилипута холодным оружием… Какузу достал из гардероба новую пару носков и прорезал в одном из них три дырки – одну сверху и две по бокам, − игнорируя болезненные вопли своей практичности.

Мелкий засранец отнесся к его жертве наплевательски.

− Я тебе что, херов Добби? – возмутился он при виде носка.

− Предпочитаешь сверкать голой жопой? – усмехнулся Какузу.

Хидан попробовал выбраться из салатника, но соскользнул по его округлому краю обратно в воду.

− Бля! Говносрань!

Какузу достал его сам и завернул в полотенце. Не покидало странное ощущение, будто он подобрал на улице убогого котенка… или кого-то еще меньше. Хомяка? Чертову крысу? Какузу не держал домашних животных – много мороки и дополнительных расходов, мало толку. В молодости он мечтал о собаке, но тогда у него не было ни собственного дома, ни денег на корм.

Чистый Хидан представлял собой куда более приятное зрелище – светлокожий, практически алебастровый и очень хрупкий на вид. В голове не укладывалось, что он человек. Крохотные детали его облика вроде бледных розоватых сосков или впадинки пупка казались рукотворными. Какузу мог представить, как сосредоточенный скульптор в огромных очках вылепливает эти скулы и придает форму изгибу бедра. Хидана хотелось рассматривать, как миниатюру, выставленную в музее за увеличительным стеклом. Слипшиеся серые волосы после мытья стали легкими, блестящими и красиво обрамляли лицо. Выглядел ли Хидан нормального роста таким же ангелоподобным? Интуиция подсказывала, что нет.

Кровь с тела смылась почти полностью, лишь в некоторых местах остались ссадины. Какузу хотел обработать их антисептиком, но Хидан не позволил, быстро напялив носок. Тот оказался длинноват, а пятка по-дурацки торчала сбоку.

− Полный лошара, да? – спросил Хидан, разведя ручонки в стороны.

− Давай укорочу, − предложил Какузу.

− Пятку убери…

Обрезать носок пришлось прямо на Хидане, и Какузу всерьез занервничал, увидев, насколько лезвия ножниц шире его конечностей. Одно неверное движение − и металл вопьется в белую плоть, раздробит узкую косточку.

− Долго ты будешь копаться? – подгонял Хидан. Инцидент с крысой не научил его заботиться о целостности ног. – Я жрать хочу! Что у тебя есть?

− Ничего, если продолжишь мной командовать, − откликнулся Какузу. Он не был настолько жесток, чтобы оставить писклявого ублюдка без еды, всего-то хотел припугнуть.

Из носка без пятки получилось то ли мини-платье, то ли длинная майка. Чем бы это ни было, оно прикрывало член и задницу Хидана, а значит, выполняло свою функцию.

− Ну так что, покормишь меня?

Коротышка был настырный. Какузу не собирался плясать под его дудку, но с неудовольствием обнаружил себя за изучением полупустых полок холодильника. Что ж. Даже если Хидан – галлюцинация, и Какузу испортит некоторое количество еды, пытаясь накормить воздух, это хотя бы остановит поток требований на какое-то время. И потом, сколько может съесть двадцатисантиметровый монстр?..

Какузу достал контейнер с отварной брокколи, рассудив, что зубы Хидана слишком малы, чтобы справиться с волокнами мяса. Они ведь человеческие, и устроены совсем не как у хищников… Значит, мягкая брокколи, которая легче усвоится после трех дней голодания.

К несчастью, у Хидана были другие взгляды.

− Что это? – он уставился на контейнер в искреннем негодовании. – Я не ем ебаную траву!

− Это брокколи, − поправил его Какузу.

Хидан наморщил лицо, подрастеряв львиную долю очарования.

− Вот сам ее и жри. Дай мне мяса! Слышишь? Мя-са!

В холодильнике ждали своего часа остатки курицы. Какузу едко усмехнулся. Он мог бы выступить голосом разума и объяснить, что Хидан не справится с курятиной, но какая-то часть его личности воспротивилась. Мелкий говнюк хотел мяса – будет ему мясо. Какузу отщипнул кусочек приемлемого размера и опустил его на салфетку, а рядом поставил пластиковую крышку от бутылки, наполненную водой.

− О, слава яйцам! – воскликнул Хидан. Он бросился пить, держа крышку двумя руками. Для него она была размером с таз. – Огромный вредный гондон наконец-то смилостивился!

− Огромный вредный гондон все еще может тебя раздавить, неблагодарный ублюдок, − проворчал Какузу.

Хидан не придал значения сказанному – был слишком занят, вгрызаясь в курятину. Впрочем, как и ожидалось, его зубы подкачали.

− Бля, это мясо слишком жесткое… Не могу его есть. Чем кормили эту курицу, стероидами?

− С курицей все нормально, − выговорил Какузу через силу. – А тебе придется довольствоваться брокколи.

Он проявил невероятную человечность, разогрев одинокое зеленое соцветие в микроволновке. Хидан без энтузиазма приступил к еде, в перерывах что-то бубня. Вскоре он допил воду и попросил добавки. Какузу подлил.

Наконец Хидан закончил свою унылую трапезу и развалился на столе.

− Было невкусно, но все равно спасибо, мужик. А теперь давай, укрой меня, − он махнул в сторону кухонного полотенца, свисающего с ручки духовки. – Я буду спать.

Какузу повиновался, пожав плечами. Откровенно говоря, он приблизился к той стадии принятия, когда становится просто интересно, что случится дальше.

Хидан завернулся в полотенце. Какузу думал, тот сразу заснет, сытый и довольный, но он долго крутился, устраиваясь поудобней, пока не психанул:

− Блядская конина, как жестко! У тебя есть подушка?

Какузу подхватил елозящий сверток, отнес в спальню и устроил на свободной подушке. Он успел сообразить: если своевременно обеспечивать все хотелки Хидана, тот быстро затыкался и не отсвечивал. Перед кем-то реальным и взаправдашним Какузу ни за что бы так не расстарался, но речь шла о галлюцинации… Кем надо быть, чтобы спорить с собственным нездоровым мозгом?

− Заебись! Спасибо. – Подушка явно пришлась Хидану по вкусу. – Как там тебя зовут, кстати?..

− Какузу.

− Какузу… − повторил Хидан едва уловимо.

Какузу склонился над кроватью, рассматривая крохотную фигурку в полотенце. Он ждал новых просьб, капризов и всплесков недовольства, но Хидан все-таки заснул. Если присмотреться, удавалось различить микроскопические движения его грудной клетки – вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Какузу какое-то время понаблюдал за ними – если эту картину нарисовало его сознание, оно было весьма искусно в проработке мелочей, − а потом заставил себя переключиться на рутину. Не мешало бы и самому что-то съесть.

*** *** ***

Следующим утром Какузу проснулся с четким ощущением, что это первый день его новой жизни. В чем именно заключалась новизна, он затруднялся определить. Солнечные лучи как-то по-особому подсвечивали спальню – каждый предмет в ней отдавал золотом, будто с рассветом сюда проник Мидас и от нечего делать перетрогал все, до чего дотянулся. Какузу чувствовал себя умиротворенным и отдохнувшим. Вечерние события отдалились, вызывая теперь лишь сильное недоумение. Хотелось верить, что это сон, − в них было много от сна, например, разбитые логические цепочки и почти архетипические ходы с изменением размеров. Какузу нравилось думать, что ему привиделось это, но он помнил и другое – невыносимо реальную вещественность. Маленький человечек в его руках имел вес и объем, он излучал тепло. Поразительно, если все это было трюками агрессивной опухоли в затылочной доле.

Какузу сел в кровати, повернул голову и застыл, сжав челюсти. Первый день на пути к выздоровлению отменялся. Галлюцинация не исчезла – Хидан сладко спал на соседней подушке, просунув между ног скомканное одеяло из полотенца. Как легко было его проигнорировать, сделав вид, что все вернулось в привычную колею. Хидан был маленьким и совсем не страшным на вид – закрывать глаза на отвратительного монстра, постоянно мелькающего на периферии, стало бы тем еще испытанием.

Утренние дела ненадолго отвлекли Какузу. Они не требовали вдумчивости и концентрации, более того, почистить зубы, побриться и пройтись по щекам лосьоном удалось бы и с закрытыми глазами. Привычность простых действий вернула ощущение почвы под ногами. За завтраком Какузу смог убедить себя, что безвыходных ситуаций нет. Медицина шагнула далеко вперед, и если всему виной рак – он будет лечиться, чтобы в конце концов победить эту сволочь.

Версию с поломкой котла пришлось окончательно отмести – никто бы не перенес ночь в доме, заполненном газом.

Закончив собираться на работу, Какузу заглянул в спальню. Хотел убедиться, что это – чем бы оно ни было – до сих пор происходит с ним. Оно, очевидно, происходило: Хидан дрых, как раньше. Какузу поиграл желваками. Мог бы и пропасть, а.

Он собирался оставить Хидана дома, понадеявшись, что тот растворится в воздухе за время его отсутствия, но передумал. Хидан не сможет сам спуститься с кровати, а значит, обгадит простынь и будет голодать до вечера. А если допустить хотя бы на секунду мысль, что это действительно человек, попавший в исключительно плохие обстоятельства… Человек размером с пивную банку, эдакий Нильс без диких гусей. Какузу закусил губу. Ему не нравилась собственная сердобольность, но он был готов поклясться, что лужи на постели понравятся ему еще меньше.

Аккуратно как мог Какузу выпутал Хидана из полотенца и после некоторых раздумий поместил в нагрудный карман рубашки. Тот был довольно вместительным. Хидан плавно соскользнул внутрь, будто его тело не имело костей, и свернулся клубком. Кажется, он даже не проснулся. Карман оттопырился и отвис, Какузу потрогал его кончиками пальцев – вес, объем и тепло никуда не делись.

Всю дорогу на работу он беспокоился, что по неосторожности разбудит Хидана, а потому полз через пробки скованный и злой. Способы бурно вести себя за рулем были ему не ведомы, но мозг не хотел об этом слышать и педантично фиксировал любое «чересчур», будь то резкое движение или громкий звук клаксона. Добравшись до офиса, Какузу перевел дыхание. Он попросил секретаршу, миссис Бирмингем, никого к нему не пускать хотя бы до одиннадцати, а все вопросы направлять по корпоративной почте. Какузу нужно было посидеть в одиночестве. К счастью, ничто не прочищало мозги эффективнее, чем кропотливая и монотонная работа с цифрами, которой он собирался заняться.

Хидан пару раз ворочался, но вновь затихал. Когда он окончательно проснулся, Какузу узнал об этом первым – маленькие ноги несколько раз пнули его в грудь, карман зашевелился, а после оттуда показалась взлохмаченная светлая голова.

− Мужик, это ты?.. – просипел Хидан. – Я думал, кто-то выкрал меня, запихнув в мешок… Пиздец я пересрал! А твое сердце ебашит, как кузнечный цех. Кстати, мне позарез надо в толчок, так что давай, доставай меня…

Он попытался самостоятельно выбраться из кармана, но Какузу удалось перехватить его прежде, чем он выпал.

− Могу организовать тебе туалет в дальнем углу стола.

В крайнем случае, органайзер выполнил бы роль ширмы, а сложенная салфетка заменила бы впитывающую простыню.

− Че? Ты издеваешься? – взревел Хидан. – Отнеси меня в туалет, мудила! Не собираюсь я ссать на твоем столе! А дальше что? Посадишь меня в клетку и будешь показывать на ярмарке за деньги?

− Отличный план, − хмыкнул Какузу. – Лучше, чем твоя идея провалиться в унитаз. Хотя знаешь, я буду даже рад.

− Не дождешься, сука.

Какузу отнес Хидана в уборную, прикрывая ладонь, в которой тот был зажат, свободной рукой. На всякий случай. Вдруг кто-нибудь еще мог видеть этого крикливого говнюка? Закрыв дверь на щеколду, Какузу ссадил ношу в раковину.

− Делай свои дела.

− Как ты себе это представляешь? – вознегодовал Хидан.

− Элементарно, − отозвался Какузу сварливо. – Или мне слепить для тебя мини-унитаз из пластилина?

− Было бы славно. А теперь отвернись, вуайерист хренов.

Благополучно справив нужду, Хидан потребовал завтрак. Какузу допустил ошибку, позабыв взять из дома крышку-поилку и не прихватив еды. К счастью, на корпоративной кухне нашлись крекеры и бесхозная бутылка. Себе Какузу сделал кофе, черный, как сердце генерального директора. Надо было дотянуть до обеденного перерыва и навестить отдел с готовыми обедами в местном супермаркете.

Перекусив крекером, Хидан принялся разгуливать по столу.

− Мне скучно! Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

− Какузу.

Кофеин ускорил работу мозга, и Какузу вспомнил об одном крайне важном деле, с которым не следовало медлить. Он разыскал в сети номер больницы и позвонил в приемную.

− Здравствуйте. Я бы хотел записаться на МРТ мозга…

Хидан наклонил голову.

− Ты че, болеешь, что ли?

Какузу махнул рукой – молчи. Из динамика смартфона частил расторопный администратор клиники. Говорил он много, а смысла в этом было чуть.

− Нет, меня направил не врач. Я сам себя направил, − объяснил Какузу раздраженно. – Моих знаний достаточно, чтобы диагностировать поражение мозга. А теперь будьте добры, спросите у меня номер страховки и назначьте мне чертово время приема…

− Если ты думаешь, что глючишь мной, у меня плохие новости, чувак, − сообщил Хидан, устроив зад на край клавиатуры. – А если нет… Ну. Зашквар. Мне, типа, жаль.

Администратор настаивал, что МРТ обычно делают по рекомендации врача. Какузу отодвинул мобильный от уха и спросил:

− Галлюцинация убеждает, что у меня нет галлюцинаций?

− О, поверь, хотел бы я быть твоей галлюцинацией, − пропел Хидан елейным голоском. – Но реальность – злобная сука, и хитровыебанней любой выдумки.

Какузу сбросил звонок. Он не любил тратить время, не любил объяснять что-то тупым и не любил больницы. Эта великая троица заставила его углядеть в словах Хидана зерно истины. Пока рано паниковать, но если появятся новые симптомы – Какузу сходит к онкологу, и точка.

Он вернулся к работе, точнее, постарался это сделать, но постоянно отвлекался на Хидана. Тот навернул круг вокруг монитора, после чего снова разнылся, как его бесит безделье. Какузу наблюдал за его мельтешением краем глаза. Какое-то время он врал себе, что это совсем не снижает КПД, но время шло, а дела стояли. В конце концов, на глаза ему попалась подставка с канцелярскими принадлежностями. В отсеке с мелочевкой валялись кнопки с пластмассовыми наконечниками и скобы для степлера, они подходили по размеру, но выглядели небезопасными.

− На, поиграй со скрепкой, − сказал Какузу, вручив Хидану самую безвредную на вид вещь.

− И зачем мне она? Сварганить из нее эспандер для рук?

Какузу пожал плечами. Это его не касалось.

Хидан принялся что-то мастерить. Требовались немалые усилия, чтобы разогнуть металлическую проволоку этими хилыми ручонками. Хидан матерился и вздыхал, крутил скрепку так и сяк. Какузу невольно заинтересовался, что он делает, но не позволил себе отвести взгляд от экрана с колонками цифр. У него почти получилось сосредоточиться… Почти.

Что-то неприятно кольнуло его в запястье.

− Эй, ты! Мне все так же скучно! – Оказалось, Хидан превратил скрепку в некое подобие копья, которым и тыкал в Какузу. – Расскажи, чем ты занимаешься. Ты бухгалтер?

− Финансовый директор.

− О, большая шишка! И что ты сейчас делаешь?

Если говорить начистоту, то Какузу впустую тратил время на разговоры.

− Проверяю сведения о расходах отделов. Если кто-то из них превысил квоту, выясняю, чем это вызвано.

− Звучит пиздецки скучно, − поделился Хидан и уселся под монитором. Потом лег. – Когда у тебя обед?

− Ты недавно ел, − напомнил Какузу.

− Ну, это не еда. Крекеры фигня, чипсы вкуснее.

Какузу не удостоил его ответом, так что Хидан, поворчав, перевернулся на бок и задремал. Это принесло в кабинет мир и покой, работа наконец сдвинулась с мертвой точки. После полудня Какузу пришлось прерваться – желудок требовал чего-то существенней кофе. Оставлять Хидана на столе не хотелось. Пришлось его разбудить, мягко потыкав в бок.

− Чего тебе? – промычал Хидан, зевая, и принялся тереть лицо. – Пиздец, глаза не открываются. Сколько я спал?

− Несколько часов.

− Никогда не дрых столько не с похмелья…. Чтобы всю ночь и утром… Башка ватная, − Хидан зарылся пальцами в волосы.

− Маленькие животные обычно спят больше, − объяснил Какузу. – У них чаще сокращается сердце, они расходуют больше энергии.

− Ты меня че, животным назвал?!

С таким тяжелым случаем Какузу пока не сталкивался. Хидан будто все время искал, на что бы оскорбиться, и это наводило на разные мысли, в основном неприятные. Каким было его окружение, если породило вечную необходимость отстаивать свои границы? Люди, воспитанные в безопасности и довольстве, себя так не вели, и Какузу понимал это. К сожалению, его аналитические способности многократно превосходили запас терпения.

− Я иду в магазин, − рявкнул Какузу. – Если хочешь принять участие в выборе обеда – захлопнись и полезай в карман.

Хидан взошел на протянутую ладонь медленно, будто свергнутый монарх, уязвленный неподобающим обращением со стороны смердов. При этом он по-детски дулся. Какузу с неудовольствием отметил напряжение в углах губ – любой другой на его месте расплылся бы в улыбке, но рот будто окаменел.

Наконец Хидан оказался в кармане. Он не считал, что ему необходимо скрываться, поэтому торчал наружу, перекинув руки через край. Какузу до сих пор сомневался, способен ли видеть его кто-то еще. Если да, то кроху лучше спрятать. Достаточно припомнить собственную реакцию – непонимание, замешательство и чувство ирреальности, − чтобы понять, что мир не готов к знакомству с двадцатисантиметровым Хиданом.

− Не высовывайся, − проворчал Какузу, надавив кончиком пальца на белобрысую башку. Ее обладатель нырнул вниз на мгновенье и тут же показался снова.

− Не приказывай мне, что делать!

Визит в супермаркет прошел довольно гладко – во всяком случае, они почти не спорили. В холодильнике с готовыми обедами Какузу выбрал спагетти с фрикадельками, потому что и то, и другое было мягким и легко жевалось. После Хидан захотел колы. Какузу завел речь о том, что кофеин и убойная доза сахара не пойдут на пользу его карликовому тельцу, но в какой-то момент наткнулся на неприязненный взгляд пожилой дамы, выбиравшей по соседству тоник. Оставалось только догадываться, приняла ли она его за сумасшедшего или за абьюзера, критикующего своего партнера по невидимой гарнитуре. Скривившись, Какузу схватил банку колы и направился к кассам.

За обедом он все-таки плеснул в Хиданову чашку-крышку немного газировки.

− Надеюсь, это тебя не прикончит, − заметил Какузу, отпив глоток приторной дряни. У него осталась почти целая банка колы, надо же было с ней что-то делать.

− Я пережил тройной перелом позвоночника, от колы мне ничего не будет, − фыркнул Хидан. Он ел спагетти, вернее, одну длинную спагеттину, держа ее двумя руками. – Как будто жру садовый шланг, да? Чистый сюр.

Какузу намерен был поинтересоваться, вкусно ли ему, но подумал: слишком много чести. Спросил другое:

− Хочешь, я свяжусь с твоими родными?

Хидан поднес макаронину к открытому рту, но так и не откусил.

− Зачем?

− Ну… Они, вероятно, волнуются. – Какие элементарные вещи порой приходилось объяснять. – Скажу им, что ты у меня.

− Нет, спасибо, мужик… – Перепачканное соусом лицо Хидана приобрело странное выражение. – Не пойми меня превратно, я дико благодарен и все такое, но не надо никому ничего сообщать.

Какузу пронизало необъяснимое чувство, какое бывает перед грозой, когда тучи сгущаются прямо на глазах.

− Никому? – уточнил он без выражения. – Ни друзьям, ни девушке? Могу соврать, что ты уехал в командировку или к больной бабке.

Хидан невесело хихикнул.

− Я, типа, из тех людей, на которых всем насрать. Однажды я проехал автостопом через семь штатов и осел ненадолго в Луизиане… Забубенное было приключение длиной в два месяца. Знаешь, сколько знакомых попытались со мной связаться за это время? – Он выдержал драматическую паузу, складывая спагетти в петлю, чтобы занять руки. – Один. Хуй, у которого я одолжил спальник.

Какузу приподнял брови, давая понять, что оценил скверность истории.

− А девушки у меня нет, − закончил Хидан. – И вообще, я не по девушкам.

Не получив на это никакой реакции, он отбросил макаронину и переключился на фрикадельку. Та была почти с его голову. Наблюдать, как он борется с этой махиной, оказалось забавно и мило. Внезапно Какузу посетила полубредовая мысль: если заснять Хиданову трапезу и выгрузить на YouTube, видео обязательно попадет в топы. Публика любит все нелепое и очаровательное. Кроме того, она недальновидна – большинство зрителей придет к выводу, что для записи использовались трюки вроде гротескно крупной еды.

− И что планируешь делать? – спросил Какузу, пытаясь отбросить мысли о дороге к сетевой популярности. – Снимать проклятие?

На его голос Хидан поднял еще более чумазое лицо.

− Не знаю. Не уверен, что его можно снять… − Он задумался на мгновенье. – А ты поможешь мне избавиться от проклятия?

− Не представляю, каким образом, − отозвался Какузу. Ему не нравилось говорить о проклятиях при свете дня и на полном серьезе. Более того, он вообще в них не верил… До вчерашнего дня.

Похоже, Хидан расстроился.

− А, ну тогда… Побуду у тебя, откисну… Лады? – Он как-то особенно широко распахнул глаза, надеясь принять ранимый и в то же время подкупающий вид. – Честно говоря, за последние дни я здорово заебался…

Гребаный манипулятор. Его нахлебничество и манера распоряжаться чужим как своим высекли из Какузу искру злости, которая грозила обернуться бедствием, но вдруг все куда-то делось, и стало удивительно спокойно. Будто это… нормально. Будто так можно жить – с назойливым парнем размером с Кена вместо домашнего питомца. Собственное противоречивое и в некоторой степени неправильное состояние заставило Какузу свести брови. Он сносно пообедал, пора было вернуться к аудиту… И где, черт побери, его характер?

− Вечером заедем в магазин игрушек. – На самом деле, он собирался сказать другое.

Хидан взглянул вопросительно.

− Купим тебе одежду. И трусы. – Этого Какузу тоже не думал говорить, а то получалось, будто отсутствие у Хидана нижнего белья чрезвычайно его беспокоило. Что, кстати, было правдой. Каждый раз, когда Хидан раскидывался на столе и его облачение задиралось, на свет появлялось то, что люди редко наблюдают на рабочих местах (если, конечно, не чистят чужую технику от вирусов и не снимают порно).

Какузу решительно ничего не знал о магазинах игрушек и, более того, не представлял, что однажды возьмется гуглить их. Поисковик выплюнул на него сайт «Toys R Us», а заодно и невероятное разнообразие пошлейшей вырвиглазной одежды. Особенно глубокую рану его чувству прекрасного нанесла Барби в розовой шубе со свиньей-единорогом. За это мракобесие предлагали выложить $24.88. Какузу внутренне содрогнулся.

− А шубу продают отдельно? – заинтересовался Хидан. – Понтовая шуба.

Для продвинутых современных Барби изготавливали дома, максимально реалистичную мебель и предметы быта. Естественно, все розовое. Ради общего развития Какузу изучил кукольное кресло-яйцо на подвесе, кукольную лопату для пиццы и кукольный чемодан на колесиках. После у него заболела голова. Он закрыл проклятый сайт с чувством всепоглощающего облегчения.

− Готов поклясться, ты рад, что у тебя нет маленьких кровососов, − усмехнулся Хидан.

Какузу дернул плечом. Это избавляло от необходимости ответа.

После работы они поехали в ближайший магазин «R Us», где ассортимент был далек от богатства сайта. Усталая консультантка еле откопала пару комплектов одежды для Кена, продававшихся отдельно. Тут выяснился другой неприятный факт – длина Кена составляла тридцать сантиметров, а значит, его вещи были велики для Хидана. Поломав немного голову, Какузу остановил выбор на всратом спортивном костюме из треников и худи, к которому прилагались особенно уродливые пластмассовые сланцы.

− Пиздос, − огорчился Хидан. – Никогда не думал, что паду так низко. Лучше, нахуй, ходить голым.

Спорное замечание. Какузу еле заметно покачал головой.

− Возьмем это.

− Тебе не нравится вид моего прекрасного сексуального тела? – Судя по тону, Хидан прикалывался.

− Ты первый любишь поорать про извращенцев и вуайеристов. Бери что дают, − сухо прокомментировал Какузу.

На кассе Хидан выклянчил шоколадный батончик. Это легко ему удалось – Какузу не хотел, чтобы кто-то услышал его настойчивый писк, и сдался без борьбы. Все равно Хидан будет есть этот батончик всю следующую вечность. В каком-то смысле он был очень выгоден.

Дома Какузу освободил кукольную одежду от обертки и заставил Хидана ее примерить. Он ожидал, что тот проявит хоть каплю энтузиазма, но получилось иначе. Хидан капризничал и жаловался на треники, от которых чешется задница. Плюс, их пришлось закатать снизу. Какузу мог понять его недовольство. Когда Хидан вновь натянул платье из носка, он лишь многозначительно усмехнулся углом рта.

− Че? – не понял Хидан.

Ах да, трусов ему не купили. Для кукол проблема нижнего белья стояла не так остро, как для людей. Какузу подумал о деньгах, потраченных на дурацкие колючие вещи, и утешил себя: черта с два он снова возьмет полуголого Хидана на работу. Нет, детка. Теперь только в штанах.

Вечер выдался тихим – ужин из риса с тофу (Хидан остался недоволен; его не интересовало, что соя – ценный и доступный источник белка) и совместный просмотр телевизора. Какузу предпочитал книги, но Хидан не дал бы ему спокойно почитать. С возрастом стало труднее сосредотачиваться на словах, мысли норовили уплыть, примагнититься к привычным темам. Чтобы не отвлекаться, требовалось дисциплинировать ум и удерживать фокус на тексте, а в обществе Хидана это, увы, дохлый номер. Во-первых, он хотел единолично владеть вниманием Какузу, а когда что-то вытесняло его на периферию, начинал вести себя отвратительно. Во-вторых, Хидан был маленькой катастрофой, бурей в стакане. Какузу чувствовал непонятную ответственность за него, тем более что во время очередного купания в салатнике дурак едва не утопился. За таким нужен глаз да глаз.

Правда, вся эта штука с заботой и присмотром безумно утомляла. К десяти вечера Какузу чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. Особенно его измотала необходимость все время быть в компании, и кого? Болтливого засранца, напрочь обделенного способностью угадывать настроение собеседника. Хидан трепался и трепался, а когда ненадолго замолкал – не на шутку пугался и вновь принимался за свое. Какузу хмурился: бесконечные потоки бессмыслицы причиняли его интроверсии неописуемую боль. Сейчас бы он, наверное, немало заплатил за возможность побыть одному. Посидеть на скале у безмолвного ночного озера… или хотя бы в соседней комнате. Это ведь не какая-то несбыточная мечта, да?

Наконец Какузу понял, как покончить со своими страданиями. Он лег спать, устроив Хидана, как и прошлой ночью, на соседней подушке. Тот разделся и закутался в полотенце. Выключая свет, Какузу подумал, что мелкий ублюдок выглядел умиротворенным. Было что-то трогательное и очень настоящее в его чертах, в изгибе бровей, в том, как расслаблялось лицо, уступая сну. Нежность и горечь сплелись, подступили к горлу. Какузу сглотнул, опустив голову на подушку.

Он был уверен, что Хидан спит, пока не почувствовал возню над ухом. Что-то маленькое и проворное карабкалось к его макушке, чтобы закопаться в волосы и свить из них гнездо.

− Какого хрена? – спросил Какузу достаточно громко.

− Весь день об этом думал, − раздался сверху голос Хидана. – Типа, у этого мужика охуенные волосы, что будет, если я в них зароюсь?.. Тут мягко. И пахнет приятно.

По тому, как он крутился, Какузу понял, что не сможет с утра расчесаться без потерь.

− Если придется выстригать колтуны, тебе это дорого обойдется, − пригрозил он, на что Хидан рассмеялся тихо и кокетливо, будто с ним заигрывали.

− А ты пиздецки забавный, Какузу.

Ненадолго воцарилась тишина. Какузу смотрел в потолок, изредка моргая. Его тело привыкло отключаться, едва приняв горизонтальное положение, поэтому оставаться в реальности, в этом самом моменте становилось все сложнее.

− Почему ты настолько расслаблен? – словно сквозь дымку сна разобрал Какузу собственный голос. − Тебя что, каждую неделю уменьшают?

Хидан задвигался в волосах. Это ощущалось непривычно, почти неприятно, но от него исходило ровное успокаивающее тепло, и за это, пожалуй, ему можно было многое простить.

− А что мне, по-твоему, делать? Орать? Психовать? Бегать, сняв штаны? У меня их все равно нет.

− Пытаться… вернуть себе прежний вид, я полагаю.

В следующее мгновенье тишины Какузу показалось, что он провалился в сон. Секундный блэкаут, движение вниз со скоростью пули – и вот он снова внутри себя, чувствует руки и ноги. И Хидана.

− О-о… Ты просто не знаешь этих ребят. Я еще легко отделался.

− То есть, старуха была не одна? – Умозаключение стоило усталому мозгу Какузу непосильных трудов.

− Не… Она там, типа, главная… Не знаю, − Хидан замялся. − Не хочу об этом, ясно? А то, блядь, не засну.

− Было настолько страшно?

− Да.

Какузу не относился к тем, кого заживо съедало любопытство. Он умел ждать и немного разбирался в людях. Например, чувствовал одиночество Хидана. Тот мучительно искал близости, будто кто-то другой, теплый и живой, мог спасти его от монстров пострашнее крысы. Какузу знал: Хидан хотел поделиться своей историей, но почему-то не мог. Насколько эпичное дерьмо должно было приключиться, чтобы парень, который не лез за словом в карман, всячески юлил, уходя от ответов?..

Размышляя над этим, Какузу незаметно заснул.


End file.
